


Infected

by Moire Farshadow (DawnHawkes)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnHawkes/pseuds/Moire%20Farshadow
Summary: This is an unpolished piece that will eventually be re-written, but I wanted to post it here as is for now. It is intended to be part of a series of short stories or snippets, though I have no idea when I would get around to finishing it.One woman's encounter with a Spriggan Matron goes in an entirely different direction than expected.
Kudos: 7





	Infected

Lilienne struggled against the solid grip of the Spriggan Matron, but there was no evading its grasp or its intentions. Though the creature’s hands looked frail, they were strong, with elongated fingers that held her firmly against the ground, the other hand pulling the red-head’s meager clothes from her body effortlessly. The seams of her dress complained and ripped, leaving her fair skin exposed to the cool evening air and the bright moonlight.  
Supple breasts bounced as she tried to gain her freedom; her throat was already dry and aching from crying out for aid, which did not come. Once free of her garments, the Matron lifted her into the air, glowing eyes raking over her body as if to inspect her. Lilienne gazed back into those eyes, filled with such a menacing light, petrified of what it would do next.  
The unrestricted hand of the creature slid along the inside of her thigh, compelling a sound of objection from the captive’s throat. She struggled anew as her attacker brushed long wooden fingers against her inner thigh and over her clit.  
“N-no! Y-you can’t…” Lili stammered, cycling her legs and attempting to kick her captor. She was unaccustomed to fighting, and so the jabs with her feet were no discouragement to the Matron as it merely made a buzzing hiss sound in response to her actions.  
The Matron drew her in closer, gripping at the back of her head, thin fingers clutching at Lili’s red hair. The creature’s lips drew dangerously near to her own, and the way they clutched her hair made it impossible for her to turn her head away from the incoming onslaught. All Lilienne could do was cry and try to call out, hoping someone would hear and come to investigate. The Spriggan’s wooden lips clamped down on her own, smothering pleas and shrill cries, and while the victim tried to clamp her lips shut, she was no match for the being’s mossy tongue as it forced its way inside her mouth. Despite everything, Lili was still not prepared for what occurred next. The moss-covered appendage pillaged her mouth, and then suddenly she felt an oddly seed-shaped object brush against her tongue. Though she could not see it, she could feel it enough to notice it was no small item; at least an inch in length. It felt like it was coated in some oozy substance, and it immediately slid over her tongue and began to try to slide down her throat, aided by the tongue of her attacker. Lilienne gagged and tried to pry herself way from the Spriggan to spit it out, but she was held firmly against the creature and was forced to swallow it or risk choking.  
Once she had swallowed whatever it was, the Spriggan freed her mouth and concerned itself with the other parts of her body, mouth attaching to one of her nipples while lanky fingers played with the other. A strange, warm sensation began to creep over her body slowly, but she could not place it at that moment. With the item swallowed, the Matron seemed to move on to the next phase in its plan, coming to rest in the moist grass, attempting to position her over its woody thighs. One spindly hand gripped one of Lilienne’s own thighs, arranging her astride the Spriggan as she tried to fight to get away.  
The captive lowered her gaze to the Spriggan’s lap, and a panicked choking noise died in her throat. Vines and oaken material slowly grew, shifting and shaping into a plant-like version of a phallus. It was more rigid than anything Lilienne had ever seen, and though only slightly over what would have been considered ‘average’, it had significant girth and a more bulbous head.  
Lili tried to voice objections, but found that unlike before, no sound could come out of her throat. Only then did she notice that all the strength had been sapped from her as well. She could still feel her limbs, feel her body and everything the Matron did, but she no longer had the energy necessary to struggle. Tears rolled down her face when she realized the object she had been forced to swallow had obviously put her in this state. The matron lowered her towards the growth and all she was capable of was faintly shaking her head, silent tears shaking her body as it prepared to penetrate her. There was an increasing heat in her belly, and she could feel her body betray her as she became moist under the creature’s ministrations, which would only aid in its efforts.  
If Lilienne had been able to, she would have cried out loud as the Spriggan jerked her down onto the protrusion, thrusting up into her cunt viciously as it forced her down onto it. Once inside, she was stretched thoroughly, the girth filling her cunt completely. The inner walls felt every odd bump and mossy patch on the plant cock. Lili let out a silent sob as it held her about the waist with one wraith-like hand, her thigh with the other, and lifted her slowly off until the head threatened to pop out before forcing up into her once more, slamming her down onto it with vigor. The Matron set the rhythm: long, deep, forceful thrusts that would leave Lilienne bruised and aching. Yet her body betrayed her once more, heat coiling in her lower belly, a quiver starting in her cunt that only made her cry more. Lilienne’s eyes rolled back into her head as her shoulders still shook with her crying.  
The Matron’s buzzing noise intensified as Lili’s breath began to pant from her quietly, her hips moving as if by the creature’s own will, meeting the thrusts with the same energy and fervor. When the coil in Lilienne’s belly finally snapped, her thighs shuddered with the force of the orgasm the Matron had exacted. Once she was done quivering, the Spriggan pulled her off its organic phallus.  
Lilienne secretly hopped that this was it; that the torment was over; but her hopes were quickly dashed. The being laid her down gently into the tall grass and loomed over her, spreading her legs forcefully. She watched in horror as the creature’s bulbous cock seemed to lengthen and stretch as if on a vine, plunging into her without pause. The victim cried again, but the exclamations went unheard, silenced by the Matron’s magic. She wanted to write, to kick, to get away; but there was no use. Spindly hands cradled and played with Lilienne’s bouncing breasts as the thing pinned her legs open, its cock renewing its punishing tempo within her slit.  
There was nothing to do but lay there and endure, tears sliding down her cheeks as her body was enjoyed by this living plant. The matron rubbed lanky thumbs over her nipples, circling them and pinching at them until they stood out against the cool air. The victim could feel every shove and thrash of the plant-cock in her wet hole. Lilienne felt as if it was pushing deeper, and tried to shake her head and object.  
It can’t go any deeper! It’ll hurt me!  
As it continued to thrust into her savaged cut until she was rocked by another orgasm, the tension within her belly snapping with such force to cause spots within her vision. Her entire body shook; betraying her with its pleasure. She mouthed words; all she could manage; begging the creature to stop.  
Relief swam over her when the creature’s movements suddenly halted. Could this be the end of it? Once more, her hopes were squashed. The Matron did not relinquish its hold of her. The victim opened her eyes as she felt the bulbous head of the member still stretching her snatch widened more. Unable to make a sound, her mouth opened in a quiet scream as she watched something oddly round moving its way slowly down the vine like cock.  
Oh gods, what is that??!!  
The bulge slid down the inside of engorged phallus. Lili felt the sensation of the bulging item pressing against and then entering her through what was apparently not just a cock, but a membranous tube as well. More of these bulges made their way down the vine and into her body, each causing a shudder as her body reacted in pleasure even despite her revulsion. Her belly began to swell as more and more of these things were deposited into her body. She wanted to cry, to beat her hands against the creature, but there was nothing to be done. When the last of the bulbous items had been deposited inside her, the creature reached to shift her hips upward so that nothing could escape, the phallus retracting back to its original place on the Matron’s body. One gangly hand gripped one of Lili’s legs and lifted it over the monster’s shoulder and it began a punishing rhythm again.

Somehow, Lili found just enough strength to shake her head back and forth as the creature filled her once more, her belly sloshing in what she could only assume was a form of pregnancy. Once more, her cunt betrayed her as another orgasm tore through her, and this time the creature held her in a slightly upturned position until the sensations were done rocking her body. As her walls clamped down on the prick, the Matron released a thick warm flood of cum into her, adding to the already swollen state of her form, Lilienne’s cunt milking the phallus for all it offered.

With that, the Matron withdrew its member from its victim, and offering only an inhuman hiss, rushed off into the safety of the woods. Belly engorged, body wracked with pain that she couldn’t do anything about for the lead in her limbs, Lilienne lay where she was in a mixed mess of hers and the Matron’s cum. She looked up at the sky as she felt the things in her belly shifting, and a pressure at her core. Slowly; one by one; gelatinous orbs escaped from her slit, each pulling a soundless moan as it caused a cascade of smaller orgasms with each discharged sphere. When it was over, she felt stretched and aching, but grateful that those things had not stayed within her. Agony wracked her being. Unable to move, Lili passed out in the grass.


End file.
